


The Pines Play Outlast

by Sirifall



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, horror games, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirifall/pseuds/Sirifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored. Have some Transcendence AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pines Play Outlast

At his wife's outburst, Henry looked calmly over to the source a few feet away, in the other isle, still holding the marked down Nintendo game that Willow wanted for Christmas/Hanukkah in one hand. What did Mabel call the holiday again? Chriukkah? Hanumas?

Due to the lack of screaming, he assumed Mabel found something she wanted instead of something that wanted to eradicate all human life.

“Honey?” He paced over to the edge of the Nintendo isle.

Her head remained absent, but a bracelet-clad arm shoved a box – a game box – right into his face. “We need this!”

He spluttered, one arm automatically grabbing at the offending object. Once it was a reasonable distance from his face, he looked down at it. “Mabel... I didn't know you liked horror games?” He peeked over to the other isle, where she was excitedly pondering the multiple shelves of old PC games, occasionally snatching one up and flipping it on its back to read and smiling the biggest smile he had seen since she had told him about the time a lone cultist had broken into the Mystery Shack (the Library) during a sleepover.

She looked over, and Henry found himself feeling... ever so slightly terrified.

“Dipper _hates_ them.”

He smiled nervously. “As much fun as it is to mess with him, maybe this -” He held up the game box, labeled ' _Outlast_ '. “- is going... a little too far?”

“My dearest Moose, I think you forget: Dipper is a friggin demon.” Her grin grew. “Plus, he told me about the Maple Syrup incident.”

She watched, smiling encouragingly as her husband's face hardened.

~* _THAT NIGHT*~_

“That'll get you three hours.”

Mabel grinned, practically shoving the candy at her brother. “Deal, deal! Now come on!”

“What do you want to do, anyway?”

“You'll see~!”

“Henry?”

His brother looked over, confusion plain, and was met with a smile. “Don't worry, it's gonna be great.”

Dipper huffed. “You know I could always find out, right?”

Mabel hummed. “But you won't! Now hurry _up_!” She led the party over to where Henry's computer sat, already prepped for the grad reveal. As soon as they were all sitting (well, as close to sitting as the group could get) she loaded up the monitor.

Dipper laughed. “Mabel, I'm a _demon_. Horror games don't scare me!”

“Well then, you wouldn't mind playing with us, would you, oh _mighty and powerful Alcor_?”

Dipper swallowed down a nerve. “Bring it on.”

Ten minutes later, Henry could be found bracing himself against the opposite wall, Mabel was giggling like a loon, and unless one thought to look up at the ceiling, Dipper was nowhere to be found.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
